<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macrocosm - The World Is Ours by usandthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108827">Macrocosm - The World Is Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usandthemoon/pseuds/usandthemoon'>usandthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Depressed Louis, Hurt Louis, Love Confessions, M/M, One Direction Break Up, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction One Shot, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Build, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usandthemoon/pseuds/usandthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's loved Louis since they met at the X Factor auditions. However, he soon grows worried when he fears his soulmate might just leave him, unhappily, forever, when the band decides to take a break. That can't happen. He can't lose his light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Macrocosm - The World Is Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"I would rather die of passion than boredom." - Van Gogh.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Things with Louis are complicated. They've never been simple really; not a straight road to follow or a straightforward equation to solve. He's just, difficult. Perplexing, puzzling, baffling. Louis is a walking question mark, a hellish enigma.</p><p>And Harry has been in love with him for five years, give or take.</p><p>Well, he thinks his soul may have loved him for longer. So what if he believes in superstition and crap like that? It's endearing, or so Niall says (faux reassurance, possibly for comfort, just being a good mate, probably). It's almost as if the second Harry had entered this intricate universe, he longed for something he couldn't quite fathom to be real. Even as a child, it was there. It was like a numbness, a hollow clenching that was always there, weighing him down deep inside. He felt divided.</p><p>Then one day that emptiness sort of shifted, altering into something much stronger.</p><p>Harry auditioned for the X-Factor with an outgoing smile, he didn't plan on making it far, it was more for the experience and moral lesson; you win some you lose some, something like that. But things soon became untimely.</p><p>You see, Harry was going about his day like he would any other, except this time he was preparing to audition for one of the most popular tv shows currently on the telly, and something unexpected had happened. The bluest of eyes struck him like a bloody sword. Golden, feathery hair as bright as bark on the healthiest of trees caught his curious little forest eyes. A loud, albeit alluring voice as smooth and as sleek as liquid gold, echoed throughout the room. Harry was lovestruck.</p><p>And when they came to meet, later that day, it was in a bathroom. Not the most ideal of places for a meet-cute, but then again, beggars can't be choosers and either way, Harry met his missing piece. He got his movie opening. A simple exchange of words was enough to knock him off-course completely.</p><p>Harry was an easy going guy, charismatic and light on his feet. He viewed the world as one big treasure map, marked with infinite crosses just awaiting, sitting there, for Harry to find. He perceived the universe as a gift, something that shouldn't be understood or questioned, but simply appreciated.</p><p>He never rushed his quest to search the world, never had any specific hopes or dreams or set destinations. He took every day as it came willingly.</p><p>And then, "oops."</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>The world sort of became a blurry mirage and all Harry could question was how Louis' eyes were a type of blue he'd never seen before. There were no other blues like it, no ocean or sky could compare. How, even though there were so many wondrous faces across the span of the universe, the only one he wanted to remember was standing directly in front of him.</p><p>Wearing the brightest of grins, brighter than any star Harry had wished under, any sun Harry had dreamt of, brighter than the brightest of lights. Louis was light.</p><p>That feeling inside of Harry, the deserted hole somewhere wedged deep within his chest, stomach, existence, it was calling out. Strange tingles and vigorous butterflies were dancing throughout his veins. He felt like he was flying.</p><p>Louis was the sky, the atmosphere, the totality of life.</p><p>And what was Harry, if not a fanatic for the cosmos.</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>Here they are five years later and he still feels the exact same way. He still gets that thrilling feeling whenever he seems a smile that resembles nothing more than sunshine every day, even if it's beginning to dim.</p><p>Which, no, it isn't okay.</p><p>Louis' spark is dying out and Harry's noticed it, Liam, Zayn, Niall. He's fading away under the pressure of his fixed veil, a veil management had given him no choice but to comply with wearing. Regardless, Louis' a stubborn guy. He could be suffering to his very core, balancing on the edge of life itself and he still wouldn't admit it to a soul. Not when his friends' careers are at stake.</p><p>So for the next few years, he had to change. His flamboyance and fiery essence sizzled out. At first, he would mask away from this bubbly energy and it would reappear behind closed doors.</p><p>He would wear a thousand faces all to hide his own.</p><p>Once they'd step back onto the tour bus, into their dressing rooms, out of the public eye, Louis' would be as loud and vibrant as ever. Eventually, though, he didn't have the strength, the willpower, to hide it away anymore. With every passing day, locking away his carefree aura and pretending as though it was never real sort of became impossible. As it soon inevitably, wasn't real.</p><p>Louis' grew out of his 'phase' (that was what management called it and soon enough, Louis started calling it that as well), he would take the piss by scowling and mocking his 'old self' for being too obnoxious and childlike. Granted, Louis is still mischievous and playful when he needs to be, nobody can take that away from him. But, alas, it seemed he could longer hold onto his past self.</p><p>Louis changed.</p><p>And screw the bullshit they say, about people never changing, because Louis changed and as he changed, he became miserable. He's grown insecure and embarrasses far too easily, which is all so wrong because sunny Louis would never embarrass. He was the voice of One Direction, the pillars that held them all together, kept them strong. As their structures began to buckle, as Louis began to crumble with every forced out laugh and indiscreet, lifeless smile, he lost himself. And the band began to fall with him.</p><p>Not a day goes by that Harry doesn't think about it. He will always blame himself if anything. Because his <i>career</i> was prioritised over <i>Louis</i>. Over the sun, the light. Everybody needs sunlight, nobody <i>needs</i> Harry's career.</p><p>The boys would agree, they just don't ever talk about it. Harry knows though, deep down, they would all give it up for Louis to be free. To be happy.</p><p>Well even if they wouldn't, Harry would fight countless wars, climb limitless mountains, jump from boundless cliffs; if it meant Louis could shine again. </p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>Now, Louis doesn't know about Harry's undying love for him. Perhaps he might, there could be some speculation. He doesn't necessarily try and hide it, in fact, the boys figured it out straight away. Apparently Harry's eyes turn into literal love hearts when he looks at Louis. The lads had said it was distracting during rehearsals, trying to sing when all they can hear is Harry's idiotic heart beating too loudly, calling out for Louis. Harry smacked them all appropriately. Still does, whenever a related comment is made. They know not to push him.</p><p>It's a sensitive subject.</p><p>Mainly because Louis and Harry aren't exactly distanced, so to say. Things have spaced out a little over the years, but when the band was first formed they were inseparable. They sat together during every meal out, every interview, every drive from place to place. Wherever anybody looked, it was always Niall, Liam, Zayn and <i>HarryLouis</i>. Always.</p><p>As the time went on and Louis' began to fade out like a forgotten orb in the night sky (Harry can't help but connote Louis to magic, to a ball of gas; he is a star), they kind of went separate ways. A little bit. Sometimes Louis sneaks into Harry's room whenever they're touring. It'll be because he can't sleep, he says, and they'll cuddle and stroke each other's hair until sleep gets the better of them.</p><p>They're not allowed to look at each other much during shows or interviews, press events and such. Because of their intimacy in the early days, management deemed it harmful towards the band's image. It was too coincidental, with Louis' tendency to appear very exuberant, so they were forced apart.</p><p>It certainly put a damper on their relationship. Louis' became withdrawn too quickly and Harry lost him too quickly. It'd gone from talks under the moonlight until their throats were sore and their voices had weakened to being nothing more than mere acquaintances.</p><p>They functioned in the band as did the other boys, they'd hang out casually and managed to keep it comfortable for everybody else, but inside Harry was screaming, is screaming.</p><p>He wants to touch and hold Louis like he used to. He wants to hear Louis speak and ramble five thousand words in one minute. He wants to trace shapes along Louis's spine, count each freckle he can find amongst his pale skin. He wants to call Louis his, the way he used to - whether they were joking or not.</p><p>He just wants Louis back.</p><p>He's sick of seeing everybody be so dismissive. They all just let Louis put on this mask and don't fight with management about it, they don't try and stop it. Harry'd gotten into a lot of trouble a few years back, consistently nagging and hounding his team, begging for them to just, let up. To give Louis a break. They wouldn't budge.</p><p>He didn't get it. Seriously, their fans were supportive, they cared about all of the boys so much. Fuck the intolerable hate comments and judgments about Louis' voice, about him being lesser in the group; it was utter bullshit. None of it could've been worse than what Louis was feeling now.</p><p>The world would benefit, actually. By having the sun back in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>It was a strange day when the boys decided to pull Harry into a quiet room somewhere inside their hotel. The silence was unnerving. The seriousness of everybody's faces was unbearable.</p><p>And then, "we've all spoken about it. You're the last to know, sorry H," Liam says, sighing. Zayn's next to him, pulling at his ripped skinny jeans, tugging the loose material hanging off of them. He doesn't speak. Niall's wordless as well, eyes drifting between all four of the boys nervously. </p><p>And Louis. He's just, lost. Not involved. Elsewhere. In the dark as always.</p><p>Harry doesn't like it.</p><p>"We need a break, Harry. All of us," he continues, glaring into Harry's distraught eyes firmly. He's good at this, Liam. He's always been good at doing what needs to be done for the group. He's patient and kind and compassionate and knows how to talk to people. It's one of the reasons Harry loved him so much. He also knows when people might overreact, he can predict it. It's a gift.</p><p>For instance, Harry scoffs out a laugh. "Hm, alright. How long, a month or two? Half a year, maybe?" he mutters, twisting his rings around his fingers. His calmness is anything but trusting.</p><p>"No, Haz," Niall peeps up, Zayn's looking at him now, too. Louis' just. Louis' eyes haven't left the carpet. "Not a holiday. Time off, a lot of time off. We're exhausted."</p><p>A sharp breath is sucked in as Zayn scratches the back of his head. "It can't go on like this anymore."</p><p>Then Liam, again. "We're not saying this is the end or anything. But c'mon mate, we've been doing this for nearly six years. Nonstop. It's inhumane."</p><p>There aren't even words drifting through Harry's brain anymore. He's only thinking about the cloud that's peaking through the cut of the curtains, light coming from the window behind Niall's head. It's peaceful, tranquil. The exact opposite of what Harry feels right now.</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>Three sets of eyes give off simultaneous blinks. Harry doesn't look away.</p><p>"What about <i>you</i>?" he asks. </p><p>Oxygen is ripped from Harry's lungs the instant Louis' looks up. His eyes are flooding with guilt, sadness, brokenness. It's like the light behind them has been shut off.</p><p>In a flash, it's all gone. He adjusts his trembling lips, curling them in the tiniest way to give off a more put-together expression; a smile. It's fake of course, Harry knows it.</p><p>"I could use a break," Louis says, flatly despite his obvious attempt to sound unbothered. He shrugs his small shoulders and looks back to the floor without so much as another glance. Harry wants to fucking yell, cause an unmissable scene, do anything he can just to see Louis' eyes again.</p><p>Somebody clears their throat. Right. Back to reality. "Harry."</p><p>Harry meets a soft brown gaze from across the room. "It's okay. I understand, Liam," he muses, taking it easy. He'll probably break down, soon enough. Now though he has to think rationally - with logic, initiative - Louis needs this, it could work. Harry loves touring, he loves performing and being with the boys, but maybe they're right. It could benefit every single one of them.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he could get Louis back.</p><p>"Really?" Niall's eyebrows furrow together, shooting Liam a peculiar look. Harry chuckles.</p><p>"Yes, really. It'll be shit, miserable, living hell without you guys, but I get it," he draws in a long breath. "We're all gonna stay in touch though, right?"</p><p>Liam breaks into a relieved smile, letting his features soften out. "Of course. And we'll be back in no time, right lads?"</p><p>They all nod, except Louis. Fuck.</p><p>"Perfect," Harry flashes his teeth and stands with a groan. "I'm—just gonna go for a walk, plan what I'm gonna do with all this free time I now have," he laughs awkwardly. "In a bit," he dismisses himself cooly, heading straight for the door.</p><p>It's almost dark outside, the sun's setting rather conveniently. Harry thinks it's the end of something other than just, the day.</p><p>He's really trying to stay calm. It's just, how's he going to stay close to Louis now? How's he going to check up on him? Well, he could ring Jay and the girls, they always enjoy a quick catch up. He could even visit. Shit, what's he going to do now that they're stopping touring completely? Too many thoughts are soaring through Harry's brain. He's on overload and his tongue's dry, it craves a drink. A cold, fucking strong, black-out type of drink.</p><p>Except he needs his wallet and probably a coat, it might rain; they're back in England, after all.</p><p>So he heads back inside, makes his way through the reception and offers a warm smile to the nice lady sitting at the desk looking terribly bored. He takes the lift, tapping his foot impatiently and checking the time on his watch. It's around nine in the evening, he should be alright to sneak into a nearby bar unnoticed. Hopefully. That's the plan anyway.</p><p>When Harry arrives at room 141, he pulls out his keycard and swiftly opens the lock. He's tempted to dive into bed and sleep away his worries, but he hasn't had a good couple of drinks in a while, so. Why not waste a good opportunity? They've only got one interview tomorrow, anyway. Then their last show, ever, the next day. Which is a lot to process.</p><p>Alcohol is desperately needed right now.</p><p>The door closes behind him and Harry heads straight towards his suitcase, opening it up impatiently and scanning through for his jacket. He finds his wallet alongside a packet of gum placed on the bedside table next to him. He's about to head out when:</p><p><i>Knock</i>. A little pause. <i>Knock knock</i>.</p><p>Harry stammers a bit, looking around the room unsurely, he isn't quite sure what's going on. "Erm. Come in?!" The doors already open, so it saves him fiddling awkwardly with the lock. He watches the doorknob twist slowly, causing the door to inch open gradually.</p><p>Suddenly, it's Christmas in March and Louis Tomlinson walks inside, as innocent and enchanting as ever. Harry feels his insides quiver. </p><p>"Hi," he says, a little shakily.</p><p>Harry's head is doing somersaults, Louis' actually standing in front of him. So either, something's finally right with the world or hell might just be freezing over.</p><p>Fuck, should he run away or something? Just in case, you know, things go to shit even more. "Hey." Guess he's staying put, then.</p><p>They're staring at one another. Really intensely. Like Louis' eyes are really fucking blue, more than usual, and Harry swallows the nervous lump building in his throat. He's clutching his wallet with an intense grip. He doesn't really know what's going on. "You okay?" he asks, breaking the ear-splitting silence.</p><p>The older boy sort of, lingers. He keeps swapping feet, shifting his balance. "Uh, yeah," he says quietly. "'S just... You seemed upset earlier. You've been off for a while, actually."</p><p>Oh. He wasn't expecting that. "Um," Harry hesitates, "I'm okay, thanks. Yeah, it was just a bit of a shock."</p><p>Louis smiles numbly. "Oh, alright. Where you goin'?" he asks sweetly, glancing down at Harry's coat and busy hands.</p><p>"Just grabbing a drink, I think," he explains and fuck. This is really awkward. In fact, this may be the longest they've spoken for a long time. Whenever they shared a bed, it was just for each other's company. They don't really speak anymore, it's weird. Wrong. Harry misses his second half.</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Sounds nice," Louis says. He sounds trepidatious, it's making Harry's heart rate jolt uncontrollably. His instinct to comfort Louis is spiralling, but he can't just reach out and hold him. Things are different now, unfortunately. "Er..." Louis' eyes fall to the space between the floor and his feet. "Could I join you?"</p><p>Could he... join Harry??</p><p>By no means could he have heard that correctly. No, most certainly not. Shit. Now Louis' worried. Harry hasn't replied yet. "I don't have to, it's was just, I—"</p><p>"It's okay," Harry says smoothly. Not for a moment would Harry have expected this. He can finally sit with Louis and just talk. But why?</p><p>Wait, does it even matter? He gets to spend time with Louis!</p><p>But.</p><p>Why? Is it because of the announcement about the break? Surely not. That's far from the truth, it must be. Louis is here because he wants to spend time with Harry, which is good news. <i>Great news</i>.</p><p>But.</p><p>What if it is because of the announcement? Shit. What if it's a result of the announcement? What if Louis intends on making this some sort of addition to the news like he's planning on topping it all off? Maybe he'll ask to see Harry more, that would be outstanding.</p><p>But.</p><p>He might not. And this might be something else entirely. This could be goodbye. Their 'last' show is so close. They have no press scheduled and once they wrap up the final concert, they're free. Free from work and free from each other, technically. So what if Louis is planning to do just that? Say goodbye to Harry once and for all. It's possible. Too possible.</p><p>Harry can't let that happen. He can't let Louis say goodbye.</p><p>"Actually, I'm not going to be long. Fifteen minutes at most, and then, well 'm gonna go straight to bed," he fabricates the truth ever so slightly, heading towards the open door.</p><p>Louis, startled, moves out of Harry's way almost flinching. "Oh, okay. That...makes sense," his lips are parted with awe.</p><p>Harry opens the door and sighs aimlessly. "Can you make sure it's locked?" he says and Louis looks like he's a child that's strayed from his parents, lost and a little hopeless. It's...Harry needs a drink. "Thanks."</p><p>"Um, yeah. Okay," he hears Louis reply. But he's already halfway down the corridor, biting back bitter tears and awful guilt that's nipping at his insides.</p><p><i>It's better than goodbye</i>, he thinks. Anything's better than goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>★</p><p>The crowd is fucking wild and the lights are blinding and Harry's heart is pounding immensely.</p><p>The boys reach out for each other, commencing their final (maybe) goodbyes to one another and their fans. Liam takes a hold of Niall, then passes him on to Harry. Then Liam crashes into Louis' arms and they sway contently because well, they've come a long way since the X-Factor. What an adorable friendship-fairytale they have. Once he's free, Louis proceeds to fall into Niall's embrace with a smile. A real one, Harry hopes, before he himself collides with Liam and sighs greatly.</p><p>And then things follow through quite quickly. He's freed from Liam and Louis is already looking at him. He shrugs, but smiles regardless and Harry wraps his arms around his back and they're together. Together, sounds nice. Although it can't be that way for too long, Harry wishes it could be, though. They tap each other on the back a few times before pulling apart. With that, they all turn back to the crowd with tasteful praise, warm thank yous and a whole lot of love.</p><p>The boys hug their band members and before they know it, it's over. Their final show and their final encore have come to a grand close.</p><p>With all of their bodies at a high, adrenaline coasting through their bloodstreams, they head back to their hotel. It's more of a luxurious setting, well as much as it could be for Sheffield. They've rented out the entire bar, actually, their team did and everybody's drinking and cheering away. Harry's joined them of course, but he's still thinking about Louis. He's always thinking about Louis.</p><p>Louis Louis Louis.</p><p>Things are already set to take off, by the way. He hasn't mentioned it, has he?</p><p>Liam and Niall are both flying back home, Zayn's going to LA for a while, he wants to explore the place a little more because he's an ultimate mystery and longs for adventure and spontaneity. Harry predictably has no plan, he tends to take the days by storm anyway. But he seriously has no plan for tomorrow, let alone the future. What's worse is, he doesn't know where Louis' headed. He doesn't know what Louis' future looks like and that's the only thing he sort of needs to know.</p><p>He's actually across the room from him right now, leaning into Liam drunkenly. He's laughing and conversing wonderfully and Harry's entire soul's at ease with the sound. A sound he would play on repeat for infinity if he could. It reminds him of sparkles, fairy dust, stardust, twinkling balls of magic. The sky's already starting to brighten up amidst the dark storm.</p><p>Niall's approaching chaotically, he's got a pint in each hand, stumbling hilariously over to Harry with a sleepy smile. Harry loves him a whole lot, his little Niall. A bundle of energy and euphoria. He's a walking Irish smile.</p><p>"Mate," he stammers. "You're too sober," he slides the glass across the table and Harry chuckles solemnly.</p><p>He picks up the glass and takes a generous gulp. "Cheers, Ni." Harry's not completely sober, per se, he's merely buzzed. It's not that he wants to be painfully teetotal, he's just worried that if he drinks a lot, he'll um. Well, you know. Louis. It's a risky situation.</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>So Louis is really drunk. Technically everybody's really drunk, like absolutely shit-faced, they're going to wake up and feel like they've stumbled inside of the depths of hell they're that bad. But well, Louis is the only one a slightly tipsy Harry can really focus on.</p><p>As the bar begins to clear out and people start to make their way up to their rooms, Louis is face down on one of the couches. Niall's talking with a girl, she's pretty and seems like his type, so they're about to leave. Liam and Zayn are together, like usual, gossiping and cuddling because that's what they do when they aren't hammered anyway. It's cute. They're cute.</p><p>Anywho, back to Louis.</p><p>He's alone, deserted, stranded, in need of rescuing.</p><p>Fuck, Harry can't just, well maybe he could get Louis up to bed? That way he can make sure he's alright and sobers up enough and then it'll ease his own conscience. It's selfish, yeah, but Harry's a selfish son of a bitch. Besides, Louis probably won't even realise it's Harry who's helping him.</p><p>After going through the options in his head, he decides to go over to Louis anyway. He takes a shot before he does, just to ensure he doesn't back out of this. He's only helping, but he's so apprehensive when it comes to Lous. Never knows what to say or how to act. He doesn't want to fuck up what's already fucked up if that makes any sense. Even with Louis nearly passed out before him. Jesus.</p><p>"Lou," he prods his bicep gently. Louis groans. "Louuu."</p><p>Hmph, there's a glimpse of sunlight. Louis' eyes flicker open, alerting Harry that he's still conscious. All good signs so far. </p><p>"C'mon Louis," he bends down towards the sofa, crouching and smiling at Louis' messed-up hair sprawled across the leather cushions. "You need to get yourself to bed."</p><p>Another groan, but he's attempting to sit up. Harry smiles at that even more, beaming, as he takes Louis' offered hands and begins to pull him up. Once Louis is firmly standing on his feet, Harry wraps his arms around his own shoulders and guides him out of the bar. Niall flashes him a strange look but he ignores it, steadying Louis as they approach the elevator.</p><p>Louis spends most of his journey slumped against Harry's side, pressing all of his body weight against him. Harry doesn't mind though, Louis' warm and smells like the lavender shampoo he used to use all of the time.</p><p>At long last, they arrive at his room. 153. Harry's room is just down the hall, around the corner. After asking Louis one too many times if he has his key, he notices it sticking out of Louis' back pocket and gently slides it out. The door opens without any further struggle and he pulls Louis through.</p><p>He closes the door and sighs, turning around to see Louis pondering around the room. He's all sleepy and seeking out adventure, two dangerous combinations, but that's Louis. His existence is a juxtaposition, it's one of the reasons Harry's so in love with him. Never a boring day with this one.</p><p>"You need to change," Harry says although, Louis should probably shower, too. That probably won't happen though, not in the state he's in.</p><p>"Hmm," Louis hums, trailing his small fingers along the small tv opposite his bed. He fiddles with anything he can find, he's currently overanalysing a miniature Bible he's pulled out from one of the drawers. Alright then.</p><p>Harry pads across the room fighting a grin, Louis' so cute sometimes. With his big, bright, intrigued eyes. "Louissss," he says, tugging his elbow lightly.</p><p>He turns around finally, furrowing his eyebrows and glaring attentively at Harry's face. His hand comes up and he pokes at Harry's cheek, pressing his digit into the dimple there.</p><p>"Come on Sunshine, the night is young. Let's count the stars, examine the moon, inspect the people of the world," he muses with a cheesy smile.</p><p>Oh, did he forget to say? Louis calls Harry sunshine. Well, he used to. He hasn't for a while up until now. He thinks it ironic because he's literally Harry's daystar. Yet for some unknown reason, the nickname came about when they were young and the band was hardly even a year old. Harry's treasured it since, of course. He treasures anything Louis says.</p><p>"It's nearly three in the morning, sun'll be up soon. Alternately, it's time to dream," he takes a hold of Louis' shoulders, which are small in his hands, and turns him to the double bed.</p><p>Obediently, Louis sits down and folds his hands in his lap, watching Harry collect a t-shirt and some joggers out of his case for him. Even though Harry knows Louis prefers to sleep in just boxers.</p><p>"What did I do?" a small voice murmurs distantly.</p><p>Harry freezes then, he resorts to zipping up Louis' suitcase and turning around sheepishly. "What?"</p><p>He frowns, tilting his head like an adorable puppy. Harry thinks he'd be Jack Russel or maybe a Beagle. No scratch that, Louis would definitely be a Cocker Spaniel.</p><p>"What did I do? To make you hate me?" he says quietly.</p><p>Harry's plummeting into the ground face-first. "Wh—I don't hate you."</p><p>There's a heavy sigh then. Louis crawls until his back meets the headboard and he tucks his knees under his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs. He doesn't look up.</p><p>"You do. You do hate me."</p><p>What the hell.</p><p>Desperately, Harry scrambles over to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. His hands hover in the air, daring to even touch Louis. "I could—would never hate you."</p><p>He's still staring at the bedsheets, squeezing his crossed-over arms tightly. It's a horrible visual. "You don't talk to me anymore," he mumbles sadly. "You don't smile at me or laugh at my jokes anymore. You never try to get me to smile anymore. You always leave, disappear, whenever I'm around... You do hate me."</p><p>Rupturing, severing, splintering pieces of Harry's very soul. His other half. Fragmented.</p><p>"I know I'm not... I know people don't want to be around me much. I—get that, I guess," he's breathing so stilly. So warily. "But I always thought we'd stick together, you know? Like we always did. We were there for each other, Harry. And then you, you changed."</p><p>No this is all wrong. This isn't right at all.</p><p>"I didn't change Louis," he's touching him now. He can't help it. He pulls Louis' arms away from his legs and tugs ruthlessly until Louis looks up at him.</p><p>Harry keeps his hand on Louis' wrist, not wanting to let go. "I didn't want to push you. You've been under so much stress, so much pressure, to be somebody you never wanted to be. You've been forced into these situations where you've had no choice but to be different. I—I know how difficult it was for you. Fuck, it must've been horrible. I hated it. Seeing you struggle, the way you did, are. I didn't want to make things worse, didn't want to make you even more uncomfortable. I wanted you to have at least some control over things. Over me. Us."</p><p>There's a small light clicking behind those kind eyes. A moment of clarity, perhaps relief. But, no. </p><p>"I was so sad Harry."</p><p>Is it possible to break? To simply shatter. That moment when all of your worst nightmares become so forsaken, you almost forget they're real; and the next thing you know, they are. </p><p>"I didn't understand it. Why the boys could be themselves. I know Zayn struggled, I'm not that selfish. I know he hated it, a lot. I know Niall was in pain, being on stage with his knee messed up and stuff; that was fucked up, too. I know Liam gets sad. I helped him most of the time, we'd mess about and it'd cheer him up. Sometimes me, as well. But like, <i>this</i>. It's like a fucking anchor in my chest. I feel like I'm fucking drowning. I don't even know who I am anymore."</p><p>A thin layer of tears cascades over the bluest of blues. His cheeks are drained of colour. Harry <i>has</i> to look away.</p><p>"At first it was hard for me to understand. Like I thought I'd done something wrong. I didn't want to jeopardise the band, what we'd achieved. I did what they told me, you know? I stopped being annoying and shouting all the time. I got that bit, I was irritating and stupid," Harry grimaces.</p><p>"But eventually it got worse. When they said I had to stay away from you. With me and Eleanor, I hated the way you looked at her. Like you were angry at yourself that she was there. Even now she's gone, you still have that look on your face. And they told me so many times Harry. So many times," he hiccups, sighing and blinking away a couple of tears; Harry wants to cradle his face and kiss them away so badly.</p><p>"I had to stay away from you. But I just wanted my best friend. Without you, it felt like... It felt like someone had tied an anvil to my ankles and tossed me over the side of a boat. I was breathless and I was sinking down into the ocean floor. I was in so deep that the pressure felt like it was collapsing my lungs. I was drowning in it, the lying, the pretending. Choking on it. It's strangling me."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Now, Harry's always adored Louis' words. Always. But these, these aren't meant to be coming out of his beautiful mouth.</p><p>Again, it's all so wrong.</p><p>"It's alright though." He pulls off his black t-shirt and undoes his jeans. Harry's confused, watching carefully when he throws them onto the floor and climbs into the covers. Louis reaches for the light switch behind him, there's a few, he turns off the main lights and leaves the bedside one on. "Now that we're going on this break, it'll get better."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Harry interjects, alarmed.</p><p>Louis shifts and lays down, he turns on his side. "I'm letting you go. And myself. I'm letting it all go. New chapter and whatnot," he sighs with a wandering smile and closes his eyes.</p><p>Harry steps back and the air around him sort of evaporates. His head's become heavier, too heavy. His airways are becoming narrow, too narrow. It's just the drinks, right?</p><p>"Louis, you're drunk, love. Sleep. You'll be fine in the morning," Harry manages to calm himself down and strokes Louis' arm softly. He pulls the covers over his stomach and tucks his arms underneath them as well. "I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>Louis squirms and groans, rolling onto his stomach. He murmurs against the covers, sounding like a grumpy child. "No, you won't. New chapter, remember."</p><p>What? </p><p>Harry stops midway towards the door, keeping his back to Louis. He's too afraid to even look. "What do you mean?" he says.</p><p>There's a few long beats of silence before Louis responds, voice still muffled. "Erm. You won't see me. I'm leaving—letting it all go," he reiterates.</p><p>And then lightening fucking strikes and Harry's mind has gone blank. His thoughts are like wildfire, though. Even when the forest is gone, they continue to burn.</p><p><i>This is it</i>, he thinks. It was inevitable, wasn't it? Just his fucking luck. This is it.</p><p>This is goodbye.</p><p>Harry takes another step towards the door and Louis calls out his name. He takes another step. Louis calls out his name once more. His voice breaks, mid-speech.</p><p>Harry stops.</p><p>"Please... Just, spend the night Haz. I—one last night? It could be like how it used to be," he pleas. His voice is horrifically shaky and Harry knows he's crying. He just knows.</p><p>"This is goodbye," he repeats to himself, aloud this time, with his toes curling and his fists clenching. This is darkness. The light is fading out at last.</p><p>"Wh—Harry?"</p><p>The click of the door signals he's gone. Harry walked away before Louis could. </p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>That night was pure torment. He didn't win. He didn't avoid heartbreak. Who was he kidding? There was no way losing Louis would be pain-free. He fucked up. He's lost his other half forever. The band is on a break and Louis is going to venture off into the world. Without Harry.</p><p>It all hurts so much. He can't breathe and he's screaming for relief, any kind of relief, but there's none left.</p><p>Louis' gone and he took the sun with him.</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>Hours of thinking and stressing until dawn broke through led to Harry booking a taxi home. It seems like he had ended up doing exactly what Niall and Liam have planned. So he sorted a lift to Manchester and didn't look back. Even when his body physically lured him to room 153, begged to hear out Louis' gut-wrenching goodbye, even if it would finish Harry off completely.</p><p>He resisted.</p><p>He headed back home and ended up staying in his old bedroom for nights upon end. It was always night without Louis around. He didn't eat a lot either, just enough to get by.</p><p>Gemma visited, too, when she heard Harry was back. The second she saw Harry scrunched up in his small childhood bed, curls frizzy and deflated, eyes red and pained, she knew something was wrong. And she knew it was about Louis. It's always about Louis.</p><p>And so she held him as he cried and cried and mumbled hopeless sorrys into her neck relentlessly. It broke her heart to see her baby brother so heartbroken. Louis was the only person Harry has ever truly loved. It wasn't supposed to go down like this.</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>It's the start of 2017, nearly a year has gone by and Harry's been to a few places. He's travelled quite a bit and met up with some old friends, new friends, different people and such. Now though, he's in London with Nick Grimshaw.</p><p>They're at a popular bar in the city and he's having a good time, gulping down one too many cocktails and chatting away jubilantly. Winter is lingering in the air and Harry's quite cold, even inside. He's on his way back from the bathroom when everything in sight shifts into an abrupt freeze-frame and the world is now in slow motion.</p><p>His heart stops just a little. His chest pulses and that part of him, that used to feel so empty, it's alive again.</p><p>Louis' here. Smiling, laughing, beaming. He's right in front of Harry, leaning over the bar with a group of girls, fans maybe. Either way, Louis' here and Harry's never been more exhilarated. His hair's scruffier, his arms are a little bigger, his facial hair's thicker, his eyes are ever a little bluer.</p><p>Harry stands to the side and waits, watching, until Louis' free. The group do a set of shots together and Louis' laughter fills the entire room, it's incredible. They drift off soon enough and it's time. He's got a chance.</p><p>Harry makes his way over to the bar, sneaking up behind Louis unnoticed. He fights the urge to giggle and leans his elbow against the counter, tilting his body slightly before leaning down and saying, "can I buy you a drink?"</p><p>The obvious flinching of Louis' shoulders is hysterical, he almost spills his drink and turns around so sharply he might've given himself whiplash.</p><p>Louis' eyes look up with anticipation and widen the second they land on Harry, who suddenly feels very self-aware. What is he doing? Shit, he's quite drunk and they haven't spoken since... goodbye.</p><p>"Who the—Harry? Oh my God! You scared the shit out of me," he says, laughing ecstatically and stabilising his shaky glass.</p><p>That was unexpected but oh! He's so sunny.</p><p>"Hey, Lou," he smiles. He can't help it. He's all warm and tingly inside, that's what happens when you mix alcohol with sunshine.</p><p>The older boy takes a sip of his drink before placing it down next to him, smiling back. "You cut your hair," he comments.</p><p>Harry frowns, immediately touching his head with panic. "Oh—oh! Yeah, I did," he chuckles. "Thought I'd try something new, switch it up a little," he explains lightly. He isn't really sure how to act or what to say.</p><p>"It looks nice," Louis retorts, tilting his head as he admires the shorter curls. A couple have dropped down, dangling over Harry's glistening forehead. He's warmed up quite quickly since talking to Louis. "Different. Don't know if I prefer it like this or longer," he says.</p><p>Harry blushes. "I'm sure it'll grow back soon enough," he shrugs smiling.</p><p>"Yeah..." he mumbles, looking past Harry's shoulder and scanning the room. "Well, I should probably go find Ni," he says.</p><p>"Niall's here?" Harry asks, shocked, averting his eyes back promptly.</p><p>Louis laughs. "Yeah, he's staying at my mine but he's looking at buying a place for himself. Come say hi," he gestures with his head and leads the way.</p><p>"Yeah?" Louis nods. "Yeah, okay. Thanks," and so he follows the smaller boy through the sea of people.</p><p>He takes in a familiar set of blonde locks and smiles, Niall recognises him immediately. "Haz!" he greets him loudly, pulling him into his arms and laughing.</p><p>Harry grins into his neck and reciprocates the touch comfortably. "Ireland, mate. How've you been?" he says, pulling away to catch air.</p><p>Niall grins and wraps his arm around Louis' shoulders, tugging him into his side. "'M good. Real good. Been to the pub a lot," he says.</p><p>"When he says a lot, he means <i>a lot</i>," Louis interjects.</p><p>"Oi!" Niall smacks him and Louis elbows him in the ribs. "He's right, though. I've been drinking quite a bit," he nods his head at the table behind him, flashing off the many empty beer bottles.</p><p>"I can see. Been golfing?" Harry asks, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>"Have I been golfing? Yes!" he exclaims, Harry wonders how his cheeks haven't split from how big his smile has grown. "What about you, what've you been up to? Saw you were performin' with Stevie fuckin' Nicks! The fuck is that about?"</p><p>Harry flushes and shakes his head laughing. "Yeah, that was so amazing. I cried and all," he shrugs.</p><p>"Of course you cried," Louis comments from beside Niall, looking over at Harry with a fond look in his eyes. It sends a shiver down to his toes. He feels the same, even after all this time, even after years of knowing Louis. It never changes.</p><p>Harry deadpans Louis, holding back his smirk and when Louis widens his eyes and flashes him his middle finger, he can't hold back his laughter any longer. </p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>For the majority of the night, they have a few more drinks and Harry reunites the boys with Nick. They then proceed to drink even more, somehow. The atmosphere around them is buzzing, the dance floor is heavily lit up and Harry's feet never stop. He feels like he's on fire, in a good way.</p><p>He never wants to burn out.</p><p>It does get a little warm, not ironically, though. The place they're in is flooded with people and it's quite intense, plus Louis' been near Harry all night. They may have danced next to each other and brushed their sides together. And when they sat down for a bit, they may have exchanged a few cheeky glances across the table. It feels like they're teenagers again. He loves it.</p><p>But when Louis' curved around the crowded table and sat down directly next to him, deliberately so that their legs were touching, Harry was scorching hot. His skin was aflame. He needed a breather, so he dismissed himself and said to the group he was heading outside for a cool down. Most of them believed it, yet he was too cowardly to check whether Louis did as well. </p><p>The winter air is crisp, brushing through Harry's shorter curls and clinging to the newly exposed skin of his neck. His own air comes out in light puffs and Harry giggles at the sight, watching his own breath evaporate into the night sky. It's rather amusing.</p><p>So he continues to do so for a few minutes, delighted to be blowing out warm sequences of air when the door opens again and he sees Louis, tilting his head and fighting a smile.</p><p>The boy doesn't say anything else instead, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and begins to light one up as he walks over to Harry. He watches him wordlessly as he places it delicately between his thin, pink lips tauntingly. As he breaths in and the cigarette lights up in a colourful swirl of amber and red, he draws in the smoke tamely. Harry is mesmerised.</p><p>Has Louis always been art? Yes of course he has. Nobody can ever look away from him. He's a walking sculpture and it'd be rude not to admire him.</p><p>"Spoke to Zayn?" Louis says randomly, glaring at Harry out of the corner of his eyes. He pulls back the cigarette and holds it between his fingers comfortably. It's such a mundane act, it shouldn't be this majestic. And yet Louis is art, nonetheless.</p><p>"Erm," Harry blinks himself out of a trance, turning his head to watch the cars whizz by instead. He watches them blur together rapidly. "We text, sometimes. He's been busy working on an album," he responds.</p><p>Louis hums, repeating the motion of taking in smoke. The wind wafts it in Harry's direction and usually, he would jump out of its path, but he doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to move away from Louis. "Heard about that. Think he's done with this band stuff for good," he mumbles, voice burdened. Harry understands it, he misses him as well. He was angry at first, too.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry sighs, breathing in slowly. Smoke whirls around the two of them. "I think he's a bit happier, though, which is good," his attempt at lightening the mood is unstable. He's just so <i>nervous</i>. He feels sixteen again, it's terrible.</p><p>"Yeah. It's nice," Louis retorts unpredictably. It unnerves Harry, even after all this time.</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>Bloody pink gin.</p><p>Expectedly, Louis looks entirely caught off-guard. His eyes are wild and he looks pretty flustered, Harry's an idiot. But still, "yeah. I'm getting there," he smiles.</p><p>Harry's sort of. He's just. Well, he. He feels like Christmas.</p><p>"Yeah?" he turns to face him fully, eyes bright and lips upturned.</p><p>Louis chuckles at his goofiness, shaking his head. "Yeah."</p><p>"'M glad. I'm so glad, Lou," he mumbles too openly. His words are all connected and he wonders if Louis is even able to understand what he's saying.</p><p>The cigarette he's holding is put out and Louis glares into Harry's eyes for a long time, quite an intimidating length of time if he's being honest.</p><p>Usually, Harry's quite good at maintaining eye contact, it's one of his many skills, but with Louis, he always loses focus. It's like, Louis' so small and so fucking cute but he's so fucking intimidating. It's amazing. "You're amazing," he blurts.</p><p>Facepalm.</p><p>Louis laughs. He laughs and the clouds part ways, heavenly light cascades down onto them. "So are you."</p><p>He's ascending.</p><p>But they're not out of the woods yet.</p><p>There are many reasons why Harry doesn't drink. Such as, he becomes clingy. Some say it's sweet, others find it infuriating. He clings to people like a koala bear, seriously, he attaches himself onto them. Harry also becomes a little too spontaneous, meaning he'll do anything and everything. It's fun sometimes, it leads him into unexpected scenarios like singing karaoke at the after shows they've attended or doing the dishes at his mate's flat during some uni party.</p><p>And then, well there are the bad traits.</p><p>For example, he talks. He talks and talks and talks. It's not that Harry doesn't talk enough when he's sober, he's just usually a lot slower and more thoughtful with what he chooses to say. When the alcohol hits it's a different story. He will say anything he thinks out loud. It's funny, entertaining to everybody and oh so dangerous, obstructive, and risky. Especially when Louis' involved. Like now, for instance.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. Fuck, I'm a gigantic twat. I left you alone when you were really drunk...and you needed me and I left anyway. I'm sorry. I was an arse and I'm still an arse and I regret hurting you so much, Louis. Fuck, shit, fuck."</p><p>He's staring at the ground immensely, not letting his eyes drift from the singular crack peeking out from underneath his foot. It's really quiet and he doesn't know if Louis' even there still. He's too scared to check.</p><p>"I didn't want you to go," the tiniest of voices trails. It's so fragile and so gentle that Harry thinks it might shatter.</p><p>Harry looks up then worryingly, meeting his eyes in a hesitant state. Louis looks upset, but not in a way that's devastating. It's more of a relieving sadness, even so, it's still hard to see. When his other half is aching.</p><p>"I didn't want to. I didn't want to lose you," he confesses, searching Louis' eyes individually. "You just, you said you were starting a new chapter, one I knew I wouldn't be a part of. I wanted to stay, anyhow, but couldn't. I was selfish and couldn't bear the idea of you telling me to go the next morning. It was stupid, I know. You had every right to get rid of me and somehow I still managed to make things worse—" he struggles to catch his breath.</p><p>Louis sighs, stepping closer. His face is motionless, stern and collected. It's confusing Harry, not being able to read Louis. It's all he's ever done and now he <i>can't</i>.</p><p>"You thought you wouldn't be a part of it?" he asks calmly.</p><p>Harry's lost in space and time when he replies timidly, "you said you were letting me go."</p><p>The corners of Louis' lips twitch and he steps closer again. "I was letting go of the bad and the good Harry. It was a sort of reset, I had it all mapped out. Would've told you about it if you stayed," he grins and Harry falters. Louis notices and tries to shake it off.</p><p>"I was willing to let you go if that was what you needed, but I was also letting go of the person I'd become. You'd spent so long looking after me, H. I didn't want that to be the only thing you'd ever do. I needed to let go of this person I'd turned into because it was affecting all of you around me. So in a way, I wasn't concerned when you left. It hurt because I thought maybe that's what you wanted to happen, that you hoped I'd give you a chance to run away. But I know that isn't true now," he smiles weakly.</p><p>"It was good that you did take off. It gave me time to find myself again. I stayed in Donny for a bit with the girls and my mum. Li and I hung out lots, too. I wanted to come see you but I knew you were doing okay without me," he says.</p><p>Harry frowns. "It wasn't like that. I had no choice but to be okay without you. Doesn't mean I didn't miss the shit out of you," he rejects.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Louis calms Harry by placing his hand on his wrist and holding it lightly. His fingers aren't big enough to wrap entirely around it, but it's fine. More than fine. "I really missed you, as well. I've missed you more than you could've imagined, Sunshine. I missed you before the break had even begun."</p><p>Harry beams and then he dawdles a little, losing himself in Louis' wonderful gaze. "You seem so much better," he comments absentmindedly.</p><p>"I feel it," Louis grins. "Chest feels lighter, not weighed down anymore. Feel like me," he says proudly.</p><p>Harry smiles. He's on cloud nine. "You've always been you. You're just less hidden now, nothing's blocking your light," he says.</p><p>A furrow appears between Louis' eyebrows as they pull together. "What?" he laughs warmly.</p><p>Harry can't resist then. He's been glaring hopelessly at Louis' little button nose for ages, he can't help but tap the tip of it and beam even more. "You always call me Sunshine," he says fondly, "but you're the sun, Lou. You're the light, my light."</p><p>Louis bites his bottom lip as his smile stretches from ear to ear. "Oh, how I've missed your strange words, Harold."</p><p>"Hm," Harry giggles. He's love drunk, it's not the pink gin anymore. "How I've missed you, Louis Tomlinson."</p><p>He smirks. "Harry?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I've been thinking, like a lot, since the band split," he says.</p><p>"Uh-huh, what about?" Harry responds, too busy ravishing the feeling of his fingers carding through Louis' beautiful hair. It's so soft and smooth, smelling like lavender.</p><p>"You. Me. Erm, us?" he pauses. Harry stops stroking his hair and looks back at Louis curiously. "I don't really know what love is. I mean, I know I love my family and the lads and you, but I don't know what like being <i>in love</i> is," he holds back a bit. Harry opts for placing his palm against Louis' cheek, holding it happily as Louis pushes into it.</p><p>"I understand," he says lowly.</p><p>"No, you don't. 'Cause like—" Louis sighs.</p><p>"Lou. I have loved you since the first day we met. I do understand," Harry affirms.</p><p>He freezes under Harry's hand, his jaw slack. "You do?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me? I thought it was so obvious. I didn't even know what it all meant and I was sure it was love," he says honestly. It's like his restraints are being torn apart at last.</p><p>"Oh," Louis says, looking to the floor.</p><p>"That's okay, right? Me loving you?" Harry asks, panicked. Louis soon glances back up to him. "'Cause I can't, like stop. I've tried," he admits, sliding his hand and resting it on Louis' shoulder. Louis laughs helplessly because Harry is such a dork, it's actually painful.</p><p>"It's okay," he says.</p><p>"That's good. I love you a lot, you know," he grins.</p><p>"So you've said," Louis muses. "I love you, Haz," he mumbles but Harry makes out the words clearly, lighting up like a lightbulb. "My atoms love your atoms," he adds.</p><p>"It's chemistry," Harry retorts.</p><p>And then his lips are on Louis' and all is calm in the world.</p><p>Louis sighs and entangles his fingers into Harry's curls and they both struggle to breathe when he pushes them both into the wall behind them. They gasp and brush their tongues together in a haze of eagerness and overdue lust. When they separate, Harry's high on life, on Louis, who tastes like pineapple. Fun.</p><p>Ah, but that first kiss.</p><p>It was worth it all.</p><p>As Louis smiles and nuzzles into his neck, Harry's so content and joyful that he has not a care for the universe. It's all before him. Harry thinks it's what he's been missing, even with Louis around him, nothing will ever compare actually to having him be his.</p><p>Two souls don't find each other by accident. It was meant to be this way.</p><p>He tugs Louis away from the curve of his neck and smothers him with more kisses. And even though they have forever and ever, there are too many kisses to be had and not enough time to have them. So Harry kisses him relentlessly and Louis giggles and writhes but kisses him back.</p><p>They stumble inside with their fingers laced together and grins that are quite literally blinding. Swollen lips and fluttering hearts. Magic.</p><p>Niall, Nick and the others are somewhere deep inside of the bar, once they find them everybody rolls their eyes and laughs. Niall jumps out of his seat and cheers. "About time, guys." They shrug simultaneously, staying close together and joining the rest at the table.</p><p>Niall groans when they exchange another kiss, just because they can and says, "you two smell like love. It's annoying."</p><p>Harry sits back and smiles when Louis smacks him.</p><p>He carries on smiling for the rest of the night, with every laugh they share and every touch they experience. Whenever Louis' leans into his side and brushes his nose against Harry's jaw it's all just so perfect.</p><p>So when they depart and Louis heads back home with Harry, spending his time exploring and snooping through everything he owns, they slip out into the night once more. Laying themselves down on Harry's lawn and looking up to the sky, hands joined together.</p><p>Harry studies the moon and each crater he can just about make out, he's fascinated by it all. The mystery of the sky. "The world is ours," he muses.</p><p>Louis rests his cheek on Harry's chest and sighs, "uh-huh." His eyes are hooked onto the younger boy's face, who thinks it's all quite funny. There's a sky full of stars and he's staring at <i>Harry</i>.</p><p> </p><p>He's so blessed. Things have never been more simple. He can see clearly now. Only sunny skies and brighter days are to come now. </p><p> </p><p>Harry's finally complete.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for taking the time to read this! i really wanted to write something based around the events of the hiatus, so i sort of messed about with things that supposedly happened and added on my own little twists :)</p><p>hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>